henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome To The Fight Tournament Of Awesomeness
Henry wakes up and sees himself with Captain Man waking up with him wandering where they are and why they ended up on the ship, then a bunch of guys wearing bone snake helmets with snake tattoos with thug and radical islamic terrorist attrire telling them that they have been lucky because they have been invited to the fighting tournament. Henry realized that he got kidnaped to be participating in a tournament to maybe get $1,000,000 if he won and get a nice house of his own and move out of Swellvile. Captain Man starts acting retarded and thinks he's drunk. Meanwhile Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Leonardo, Raphiael, Donnatello and Michaelangelo then arrive on the ship and as they do they are confronted by Lord Garmadon, Kaira Garmadon, Jason Garmadon, Jason Garmadon's cronies, Danny Xavier, Leonardo McCoy, General #1 and the Doom gang members with John Kreese, The students of Cobra Kai, The Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Karai, Rahzzar, Fishface, Koya, Bludgeon, Tigerclaw, Spiderbyte and the rest of the Foot Clan ninja with the aid of the Purple Dragons with Criminals, Delinquents and Terrorists as they welcome a man who is a man with black slender short hair tied to a man bun wearing a dark red samurai torso with maroon shinobi pants and purple boots who is named Clouse. Clouse beckons some terrorists to stun the Ninja crimefighters and Mutant Ninja Turtles and send them to a cell. The Ninja and four turtles wake up to find themselves in a cell that looks like a first class hotel room in Miami as some servants guide them to their rooms. The 9 warriors meet up with a group of international visualanties, The Ninja meet up Daniel LaRusso again and meet up Henry Danger and retarded drunk Captain Man thinking he's a pretty princess dinosaur. Then a Anacondrai Cultist wearing a back tanktop and black camo pants and black winter boots and a gray/red army hat arrives and yells that they have arrived to Bangok. When they arrive they see Taipei Taiwan with the Taiwanese palace with purple pythons that is known as Chen's residence and it is looking more festive than Tokyo and more crazy than New York with tons of Anacondrai Cultists with purple snake tattoos with gangster, delinquent, radical islamic terrorist and thug attrire hooting and hollering with festive cheers about the fighters arriving. When they arrived they were all greeted by Master Chen who introduced himself and he revealed that the Tournament will take place first in Kuala Lumpur Malaysia, then Bangok Thailand, Tokyo Japan, Shanghai China, New Dehli India, Riyadh Saudi Arabia, Moscow Russia, Burachest Romania, Berlin Germany and Miami Florida where the victor will be corinated winner of the tournament. Chen then beckons all the warriors to the warp zone to Kuala Lumpur Malaysia where they start fighting in the city square. The Malaysian police tell them not to fight yet until the nation sings it's national Anthem "Negaraku" to show the nation's approval for the tournament. After singing Negaraku the ruler of Malaysia lets the tournament comence as the fighters begin to fight. Henry then sees who the cult and the Malaysian police have him fight. Henry realizes that he is facing Malaysia's champion. The Amber warrior Chai-Mei who is dubbed the "Tiger Warrior".